


Hot

by CiaraFox



Series: Bursting Point [1]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Badly Hidden Staring, Cocktease One, Erections, Evil Plans, Flirting, Gun Belts, Gun Kink, Horniness, Lust, M/M, Nakedness, One Is Hot, Orgasm Delay/Denial Kink, Shirtlessness, Three Really Likes Guns, admiring, showering, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: Three thinks One is HOT.
Relationships: One | Derrick Moss & Three | Marcus Boone, One | Derrick Moss/Three | Marcus Boone
Series: Bursting Point [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953700
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Just inspired by personal opinion ^^ Also, am I the only one totally obsessed with the gun belts/holsters they wear? They’re so sexy :’D
> 
> Soooo remember when I told you guys about the giant story I’ve been writing for ages that’s nearly done? Well, turns out what I thought wasn’t much left to do was actually quite a lot ^^; The good news is, I am ACTUALLY nearly done now (the entire thing is written, I am just going through the last few notes of things I wanted to add or change) – and we are now at 112,000 words! Longest thing I've ever written by far :O So with any luck, that’ll be up fairly soon! :D I do also have to start looking for a job though so hopefully that won’t slow it down too much more :S  
> While I’m here, I’m not sure how often to post chapters, weekly or twice a week or what… Anyone have any opinions?
> 
> Anyways, I'll leave the rambling there, and let you get back to reading :) Hope you enjoy!

There was no question about it. One was _hot_.

Maybe not in a stand-out obvious way, like some people were. Maybe not knock-you-on-your-ass hot. But he was. As soon as you looked for more than a moment, it was undeniable. One hundred percent hot.

Three couldn’t stop admiring him, especially when they were out on jobs. His tight-fitting T-shirts. His tight-fitting trousers. His leather jacket. And his gun belt. Oh man, that was the best part. Three knew they all wore them – in fact, most of the rest of them wore ones with two holsters. They looked good on everyone, but especially One. The way the two leather straps wrapped securely, tightly around his leg, high up on his thigh, buckled at the front… Three kind of wished he wore two as well, to be honest. Double the fun.

He loved watching One with his gun, too. Whether he was just walking with his hand on it in the holster, or holding it, aiming it, shooting it… That was also pretty damn hot. Three wanted to give him a bigger gun to play with…

Yeah, maybe he liked guns a bit too much too. Oh well.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t so great with that whole subtlety thing, so One probably started to notice the staring.

First, there was the time Three was enjoying watching him as they searched a supposed abandoned ship, using the lights on their guns to scan the place while also staying prepared for anything. As they were off the ship, One was wearing his jacket over his navy T-shirt, and his grey trousers and black leather boots.

“Three?”

Pleasantly distracted, he looked over at Two. “Hm?”

He belated realised it was the second time she had said his name. Everyone was looking at him in confusion.

“Sorry – lost in thought,” he said. Then their looks changed to amusement, and he glared. “Hey, I think!”

With a smirk, Two repeated, “We’re splitting up – you’re with Four.”

Three felt a pang of disappointment. But he just nodded and said, “Gotcha.”

Then he gave One a last, longing look as he turned down a different corridor with Two, before following after Four.

The second time, they were on a planet, searching for a corporation’s secret base. Two eventually split them up again, putting him with Six, but before that, he was enjoying One in daylight. Still looking great in his wonderfully tight clothes, and he could see even better than ever. He tried to stay a little more aware, though, in case someone tried to talk to him again. But it was hard, when One was just _there_ being so hot…

On the third occasion, they were looking for intruders on the Raza. And, finally, Two had put him and One together. Three could stare to his heart’s content, and he was taking full advantage of the opportunity. Today, as they were on the ship, One was in just a white T-shirt, which was even better than his jacket as you could see his body properly. He had black trousers with his usual gun belt and boots. The lack of jacket also left a very good view of his backside, which was very much appreciated. Three made a point of getting One to walk ahead of him so he could look his fill.

After fifteen minutes or so, though, One started looking back at him quite a lot. Three acted casual. But man, it was hard to tear his eyes away from that round, firm-looking backside…

“What?” One finally said, rather snappily.

Three looked at him blankly. “What?”

“Why do you keep looking at me?” One demanded.

 _Uh oh… Busted_.

“Why the hell would I be looking at you?” Three retorted.

One just glowered back at him. “Don’t play around. I’m not an idiot. And I’m not oblivious, either.”

“You sure about that?”

One’s scowl got more scowly. “Just tell me.”

“Tell you what?” God, it was fun pissing One off. He was even more hot when he was pissed.

“Why you keep looking at me,” One said through gritted teeth.

“Maybe because you’re in front of me and it’s kind of hard not to?” Three suggested.

“No,” One said, virtually growling as he stepped closer to Three. “Not just now. Other jobs, too, where we’re side by side. And when we’re just hanging around on the ship.”

“Sure this isn’t just your fragile ego talking?” Three shot back. “I know you want to be noticed but come on… Little pathetic, don’t you think?”

One glowered, but didn’t rise to the bait. “Look, I know you keep looking at me, so just tell me why.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Three said simply, pushing past him to carry on walking. “Believe it or not, I don’t find you that interesting.”

Three tried to be a little more careful after that. But it really was hard not to keep looking. Not when One kept parading around in those tight trousers, gun belt strapped firmly around his thigh… Goddamn him.

One didn’t bring it up again, though, which was a little strange. He had seemed so adamant about the alleged looking, Three had assumed he wouldn’t let it go for at least a few weeks. He could be pretty damn stubborn. But since confronting Three that day, he hadn’t said a word about it. He hadn’t even made a thing about walking behind Three.

A small part of Three wondered if he was up to something. But most of him had absolutely no problem with it. If One had decided he didn’t mind being looked at, that was good with him.

So he continued to enjoy the view on the next few assignments. One didn’t say a thing about it.

On the first one, One seemed to be going particularly heavy on the gun-handling. Maybe Three was imagining it but… he didn’t think so. One had his gun in hand almost all the time; even when they weren’t using them, he kept holding it down by his hip, rubbing it against his leg. That was… definitely pretty hot.

On the second, as they were exploring, they came across a grate on the floor that led to a lower level. One volunteered to get it open, and then – he bent over. He actually just… bent over. Not crouched down. He bent at the waist as he leaned down to the grate on the floor, leaving his arse sticking right up in the air.

Oh god. That was too good. Three immediately found himself imagining just stepping up behind One and grabbing him by his hips and… Fuck. He had to stop that before things got very bad.

And then… Well, then, there was the third job.

They were on a rather wet planet. At least 90% of the surface was covered in water. And even the so-called ‘dry land’ was mostly sodden and dotted with puddles and ponds every few steps. Three was glad he wore fairly waterproof boots as standard, otherwise he would’ve had totally soggy feet by now, and that had to be one of the worst feelings out there.

They were chasing down some Volkov-Rusi men that had stolen something from Mikkei. Mikkei wanted their property back, and the men dealt with. But first they had to catch them, and get them to give up the goods.

After a while of squelching through the boggy ground, they finally caught a glimpse of a black-clad figure up ahead; Two turned back to them with a pointed expression, and they all nodded back in understanding. Then, together, they set off again at a run.

It wasn’t an easy feat on this slushy ground, but as the other men had the same hindrance, they kept pace. Eventually the men stopped behind some trees and started firing back at them, and they ducked down behind the nearest bushes and returned fire. There were four of them, to the four Raza crew members (Six having stayed behind on the Marauder to make sure it didn’t sink into the bog by the time they got back) – so they were evenly matched. For a little while, they were in a stalemate.

In the end, Two took a bit of a risk to break it, and signalled for the others to cover her while she darted forward to the next group of bushes. She made it unscathed, and from there, with the closer range and a better angle, she managed to hit one of the guys in the side, making him cry out and drop back.

With him out of the count, it was easier for the others to take turns moving closer, and soon they were in a much better position compared to the Volkov-Rusi men. Two of them tried running again, but Two and Four darted forward and caught them pretty easily, while Three kept an eye and a gun on the one on the floor.

Then out of nowhere, the fourth guy suddenly made a break to the right – and before any of them could blink, One dove after him, tackling him to the ground, both of their guns falling to the sodden earth a few feet away from them. The two of them struggled for a moment, the guy trying to worm out of One’s grip. And thanks to the wetness of the ground, he soon did, slipping into the small lake next to them like a not-so-graceful otter and promptly starting to swim away as fast as he could manage.

Before any of them could say anything, One followed right after him, pulling himself down into the water and swimming strongly after the man. Three found himself staring with his mouth agape. Of course, it wasn’t the first time he’d seen One do something brave and heroic for a job, but still – this seemed like a new level. Plus, there was something pretty enjoyable about seeing him submerged in water, doing a fast and competent front crawl, wet hair flopping over his face and clothes dragging through the water.

One soon caught up to the guy and grabbed him by the ankle, which was enough to slow him down so that he could get hold of him properly. He grabbed the guy’s arms and pulled him back, then managed to wrap his arms fully around his chest, trying to stop him moving. They wrestled together for a few moments, but evidently One had the upper hand, because the Volkov-Rusi guy soon fell still. One started to drag him back to the shore, and once they were back on land, the other Raza crew and their guns – and the state of _his_ crew, stripped of their weapons and helpless – were enough to stop him trying anything again. Two grabbed the two guns off the ground and chuckled One his back, and he aimed it at his guy, just to be extra sure.

Safe to say, Three was very, very distracted now. One – wet – soaked in water from head to toe. His dark hair lying flat on his head, dripping into his eyes; his clothes clinging to him even tighter than they normally did, T-shirt turned a little see-through. Jesus Christ, this was doing Three no favours whatsoever.

“Gonna behave now?” Two asked of the men.

They all looked mutinous, but eventually nodded.

They got them all back up on their feet, two of them helping the injured one – and then, keeping their guns on them, they told them to lead them to where they’d stashed Mikkei’s property. And they all started walking.

Three and One were at the back, and it was extremely hard for Three not to look at him.

One was looking pretty uncomfortable, squirming in his wet clothes, wiping his dripping hair back from his forehead. Eventually, he made a disgusted noise and started to take off his jacket.

“Man, that was not the most fun activity,” he said. “Here, could you hold this?”

He held the jacket out to Three, who, worried about what his voice would come out like if he tried to talk, just nodded and took it.

But that was only the beginning, apparently. Because then, One peeled his sodden T-shirt up his stomach and chest and pulled it off over his head. Then he started wringing it out.

It took Three a few moments to realise he was staring. And that One was looking back, eyebrows raised. He quickly formed his face into its usual snide smirk.

“Oh, now I get it,” he said derisively. “You just wanted to play into the stereotype of the hot guy saving the day heroically and then taking any excuse to get their shirt off, didn’t you? Well, good luck with that body.”

One just shrugged, looking unusually stolid for him. “Some people are into it.”

Three looked at him, a weird feeling developing in his stomach. Was that supposed to mean something? But One’s face was blank and didn’t tell him anything.

For the rest of the job, it was a physical effort for Three to keep his focus away from One. While he walked along shirtless, squeezing as much water out of his shirt as he could, it was all he could do to keep looking ahead and not look at One and his bare chest and shoulders and arms. Eventually he put the shirt back on, but then it was still damp and clinging to his body and showing off all its curves and muscles, and honestly it wasn’t much different to him just being shirtless anyway.

And he couldn’t help this nagging feeling that One was somehow doing this on purpose. But he really wasn’t sure how that could be possible. One couldn’t have known they were going to have a job on a water-covered planet, couldn’t have planned for that guy to try and get away so that he could dive after him into the water and have a reason to take his shirt off. Though, he supposed, it could be argued that the shirt taking off still wasn’t quite called for…

Things just kept getting weirder after that. One kept behaving really strangely around Three. He was acting unusually aloof and cool. He was going around in his gun belt even on the ship, taking it out occasionally just to play around with it in his hands. And he was saying all these… _suggestive_ things. At least, they certainly sounded suggestive. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on Three’s part – but the others seemed notice, too, and looked just as confused by the change as Three felt.

And then, one night, he turned up at Three’s room.

“What –?” Three started to ask, baffled – but before he could, One was already coming in.

“Can I use your shower?” he asked.

Three stared at him. “Huh?”

“Shower?” One, eyebrow raised, pointed at it over his shoulder with his thumb. “Can I use? Mine’s broken.”

“Oh…” Three was so taken aback he couldn’t even get his thoughts straight enough to come up with some mocking refusal. “Uhh… Okay.”

“Thanks,” One said.

Then, without a single hesitation, or any attempt at turning away from Three, he started getting undressed. Three watched helplessly with his mouth agape as One stripped off, pulling his T-shirt off over his head, then unstrapping his gun belt and chucking that onto Three’s sofa as well, then starting to unfasten his trousers. Three knew he really should not be staring, but how could he not when One was right here in front of him, in his room, taking off his clothes? It was even worse than on the job, because now he was looking right at him, and didn’t have anything else he was meant to be doing to help distract him from the sight.

As he was about to push his trousers down, One looked at Three, and his eyebrow was raised again in that wry way.

“Do you mind?” he said, like Three was the weird one here.

Even so, Three felt his cheeks getting hot and quickly turned away. He didn’t even know what to say to defend himself, especially when his brain was still this fried, so he just said nothing. He heard the rustle of clothing as One pushed his trousers down, then another – his boxers –, then a soft thump as he kicked off his shoes before taking the last of his clothes entirely off.

Every single part of Three was desperate to turn around. One was _naked_ behind him. He’d imagined that so many times he’d lost count. And all he’d have to do to see it for real was turn around by a few inches. But even he knew that would probably be crossing a line.

Then again, One was the one who had started undressing in front of him like it was nothing. And not even telling him to look away until he was already half naked. Who did that? Especially with someone they supposedly hated…

And why would he come and use _Three’s_ shower, anyway? Out of the entire crew, surely Three would not have been his first choice. Five or Six or Two or Four, even, before Three.

Behind him, he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening (and not closing), followed by shower door sliding open, and then, a few moments later, the rhythmic splashes of water hitting the tiles.

He had no idea what he was meant to do now. Just stay here until One finished showering? Or leave? One hadn’t told him to, and it was his room…

Well, he couldn’t just stand here. It was already painfully hard resisting the urge to turn and look at One in his shower, naked body dripping with soapy water…

He went back to cleaning his guns to try and distract himself, sitting on the bed and facing away from the bathroom. For fifteen minutes, he sat there, helplessly picturing what the sight behind him might look like, but forcing himself not to turn and see for himself. He’d had no idea he even had this much willpower.

Then, he heard the shower door slide open a little.

“Hey, get me a towel?” One called.

Three felt a tingle pass through him. Really?!

He swallowed, but got up automatically and crossed the room to his cupboards – desperately keeping his eyes averted from the shower room –, grabbing a clean towel from the top shelf.

But now there was no way to avoid it. And a part of him – a pretty big part – was rejoicing. Three walked over to the bathroom, and there was One, leaning out of the half-open door of the shower stall, naked, wet, skin glistening with water, damp hair dripping down his forehead. He looked even hotter than before. Almost immediately, Three felt the blood rushing down to his groin. He couldn’t even see all of One – his body from the waist down was behind the door – but what he could see, and what he knew he was missing just behind that misty, steamy glass, was enough.

“Thanks,” said One, as Three passed him the towel.

He leaned back in and turned the water off. A few seconds later, he pushed the door fully open and stepped out, the towel wrapped around his waist.

One walked past him and over to the sofa, where he’d dumped his clothes, and started to unwrap his towel. Three hastily forced his eyes away, going back to sit on the bed and compelling himself to focus back on his guns. His trousers were _very_ uncomfortable now.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see movement. One drying himself with the towel. It was a massive feat of strength for him to keep his gaze away.

Ultimately, too much of one. He tried for as long as he could but, in the end, he couldn’t help it anymore. Heart beating heavily in his chest, he turned his head and looked at One.

He was using the towel to dry his hair. His whole back was visible, his slim but decently well-built body, broad shoulders, smooth back, strong legs… and his backside. Soft, round, full cheeks, looking so firm and enticing and perfect… God, he wanted to run over there and just squeeze them with both hands…

Oh, god, he needed to stop.

He looked away, back to the half-assembled gun in his hand – but moments after he did, One turned. Three kept his eyes firmly fixed on his hands.

But One was coming closer. And from what Three could tell out of the corner of his eye, he didn’t even have the towel fully wrapped around him.

“So… see anything you like?”

Three felt a pang to his chest. “What?” he croaked.

“You. Looking at me. Must be something you like, right?”

That was it. He was fucked. How was he meant to explain why he’d been looking at One while he was naked?

Not to mention that he could feel how utterly hard he was, his erect cock pressing painfully into his unyieldingly tight trousers. He just hoped One couldn’t see it.

“Looking? What’re you on about?” he tried, knowing it was hopeless. “You asked me to get you a towel – kinda hard not to look.”

One was standing right next to him now. Before he could stop himself, Three looked up at him. He was wearing a worryingly knowing smirk. And, as Three’s eyes helplessly flicked down, he saw that he was just holding the towel in front of him. Three felt his cock twitch.

“Doesn’t mean you have to look when I’m drying myself,” One said almost smugly.

“You’re seeing things,” Three said. “Do you really want the attention that bad?”

One chuckled. “I don’t think it’s me that wants the attention,” he said in a low voice.

Then, before Three could respond, or do anything at all, he dropped his towel.

Three was helpless. Totally helpless. His eyes went straight down and there it was. The last piece of the puzzle. He’d seen it all.

His cock almost twitched itself out of his trousers.

When he eventually pulled his eyes back up to One’s face, the look there was undeniable. Smug, victorious, jubilant.

“You think I’m hot,” One stated cockily.

Three’s immediate reaction was deep embarrassment. But that was quickly followed by disbelief and a horrified understanding. This had been One’s plan all along. Everything he’d been doing lately – deliberately walking in front of Three on jobs, all the unnecessary gun handling, bending over like he did in front of Three, taking off his shirt after he got all wet, all those suggestive things he kept saying… and now this. It had all been part of a plan. He hadn’t just dropped the whole Three-looking-at-him thing after that job. He’d worked it out. Or thought he had. And this was how he’d decided to test his theory.

And it had worked like a charm. Goddammit.

“You son-of-a-bitch,” he said in disbelief.

One was just grinning like a kid at Christmas. And he was still standing there absolutely naked, his cock right on Three’s eyelevel. What a jerk.

“You were playing me? All this time?” Three demanded.

“Well, since you refused to tell me why you were looking at me,” One clarified, smirking. “I had no idea before that, but when you were so determined about not telling me, I knew something was up. And… well, the leap wasn’t hard to make. So I thought I’d… see how far it went.”

Three just stared at him in disbelief. One chuckled.

“Fine,” Three said eventually, standing up. No point trying to deny it. And unless One was the most evil son-of-a-bitch alive, maybe this meant there was actually a chance of something coming of it. He’d take the embarrassment for that. “You got me. I’m into you.”

One’s eyes flicked down, and Three felt another rush of embarrassment, knowing how glaringly obvious his giant erection must be. But he shoved it aside. He took a step closer to One, who didn’t move, and just smirked up at Three.

“You gonna do anything about it?” Three asked. “Or are you just gonna keep taunting me? Flaunting your hot little body around in those obscenely tight clothes…”

Now One looked slightly embarrassed, which was good. Hardly fair that Three should be the only one. He still looked pretty smug, too, though.

“Hey, it’s not my fault,” he said. “I can’t change my body, and all the clothes I have are pretty tight…”

“Well, you can at least give the gun belt a rest,” Three said.

At that, One looked yet more smug, like that had just confirmed another thing he’d been testing for. Fuck.

“Where am I meant to keep my gun, then?” One asked innocently.

“I don’t know… Down the back of your pants?” Three paused, then grimaced at the low down tingle that image brought out. “Uh… Maybe scratch that. That might be worse.”

One laughed.

“What is it with you and guns?” he asked, his smirk getting decidedly more and more wicked.

Three shrugged, trying to push through his embarrassment. “They’re just… hot,” he said. “And those gun belts look sexy as hell on anyone. You can’t deny that.”

One’s face showed that he couldn’t.

“You’re not this into everyone, though,” he said evilly.

“Well, when you add the sexy gun belt onto the already especially hot guy in the tight pants… Kinda hard not to be a little more into it,” Three admitted.

One looked pretty flattered by the compliment, and still amused by how attracted Three was to him, and to guns.

“It’s not just the belt, though – you were enjoying watching me holding my gun as well, and using it,” he pointed out.

Three just held up his hands. “Like I said… they’re hot, and so are you. It’s a good combination.”

One just chortled.

“What if I were to get my gun and run it all over your body?” he said, voice low. “Across your chest, under your shirt, maybe even down _your_ pants, between your legs… What would you think of that?”

Three couldn’t deny, the thought had his already aching cock throbbing desperately for that to become a reality. He imagined the cold metal on his skin in all the wrong places, with One holding it, and… God, he really did like guns a bit too much, huh?

One’s smirk was the smuggest thing in the universe.

“And what about the other way round?” he suggested. “You rubbing your gun all over me. My naked body, from top to bottom and everything in between… Would you like that, too?”

God, yes. He would. The image of One, naked before him as he was now, and letting Three run his gun all over every inch of that body… His cock was going to explode if they kept this up.

“You’re such a kinky bastard,” One said, chuckling.

“And you’re the biggest tease I’ve ever seen,” Three complained, his breath coming a little fast. “Are you gonna let me do any of that or are you just going to keep torturing me until my cock actually self-destructs?”

One smirked. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

And he bent to pick up his towel, then walked back over to his clothes.

Three gaped after him.

“You’re actually evil,” he said.

“Hey, I just came here to use your shower,” One said angelically over his shoulder. “You’re the one who couldn’t stop looking at me.”

“I didn’t look when you were in there,” Three said defensively. “When you were washing your naked body in the hot water and steam… Do you know how much strength that took?”

One, now wearing his boxers again, turned to grin at him.

“Use that strength now, then,” he said.

Three glared back.

One was soon fully dressed, and while that was slightly better than him being naked, it wasn’t much. His body was still very well shown off in those clothes. Damn him.

When he was done, he crossed back over to Three, his smile horribly satisfied.

“You gotta learn to be patient, Three,” he said. “You can’t have everything you want right away all the time – that’s no fun.”

Three just stared.

“For all I know, you’re just playing me again, and you’re never going to do anything for real,” he said despondently.

One sighed. “That’s not being patient,” he said.

Three scowled. “So, what, you want me to just keep blue-ballsing myself into oblivion indefinitely?”

“Exactly,” said One, with a grin.

Fuck… Three didn’t know if he could survive that. As it was he masturbated most nights and quite a lot of the days, thinking about One’s tight little body. Now, having actually seen him fully naked, and been given the images of One running his gun over him, and running his over One… and on top of that, still having to watch One walking around with his body in those tight clothes… and _not_ masturbating every available second? He didn’t think he could.

“Why?” Three begged.

One looked unusually embarrassed, for this conversation, and gave Three a sheepish grin.

“You’re not the only one with a weird kink,” he said softly.

Three swallowed.

He thought about it from One’s point of view. Going away, knowing that Three was rock hard thinking about him and desperate to touch himself, but not doing it, because he’d told him to wait… And, by extension, making everything so much more intense for Three, and therefore One, when he _did_ finally give him that release…

He couldn’t help looking down. He had to see. And, sure enough… there was a definite bulge in One’s trousers.

Alright… Maybe he could get on board.

With a final suggestive smirk, One started to head to the door.

“Fine,” Three said after him. “I’ll just… sit here, with my cock throbbing so hard it’s gonna burst out of my pants… and not do anything about it. Happy?”

One turned back with a slightly sheepish grin.

“Very,” he admitted.

His eyes flicked down to Three’s aforementioned throbbing cock one last time. He swallowed. Then, he opened the door and left.

Three sighed heavily and threw himself down onto the bed. God, this was not going to be easy. All the blood in his entire body had to be in his cock by now. It was harder than it had ever been in his life, pulsating like a neutron star at full spin. Every atom of his being wanted him to touch it. But One wanted him to wait.

But then, he wouldn’t know, would he? If Three did touch himself now, how would One know?

He sighed again. But _he_ would. And it wouldn’t be the same. Plus, there was something to be said for the fact that waiting would make it all the more spectacular when One finally came back to him.

No. He’d do what One said. He’d wait. If it would make One horny, then that was worth it. Eventually, One would give in and have sex with him. And _that_ would be worth every second of this torture, from One walking around unfairly looking like that from the moment they’d woken up, to this.

So he went back to cleaning his guns, trying not to think about all the things One had suggested doing with them – and trying especially hard not to think about how painfully stiff and aching his cock was.

One better not take too long.


End file.
